


[podfic] The Military Sort, by tristesses

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Obedience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sensory Deprivation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterward, John will joke that it all started because Sherlock is a lazy bastard, and he can't stand a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Military Sort, by tristesses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Military Sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312024) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



Title: [The Military Sort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/312024) [link to text]  
Author: [tristesses]()  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 24.54 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 26:48 min (3700)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?sh0abddgogwc1tg)


End file.
